


Theaterstuck

by krazieLeylines



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Fan Adventure, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Highschoolstuck, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Theaterstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazieLeylines/pseuds/krazieLeylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a reconstruction of an old au of mine. The story will be written as a script for a play. Where the story leads is up to the audience. At the end of each chapter, there will be an open-ended question that can be answered in the comment section. I will chose one response via the random list generator, and write the next chapter using said response as a guide.</p><p>The story is as it says on the tin. All trolls, humans, carapaces, leprechauns and cherubs all go to the same high school, and take various roles in the school's drama club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theaterstuck

**Author's Note:**

> For a full shipping chart, you can check out [this link](http://media.tumblr.com/e3d1398951350a2e5054454db7c6b73b/tumblr_inline_nas5qznwkT1sf4ws7.png). If you'd like to learn more about the au, please submit your questions to my [ask theaterstuck Nepeta blog](http://theaterstuck-nep.tumblr.com/about).

==>NARRATOR: SET THE SCENE

( _In some alternate universe Earth, where humans live alongside trolls, carapaces, leprechauns and cherubs, Skaia High School stands proud as one of the oldest cross species integrated institutions in the United States. It is located in Orange County, California, and has had a fairly even ratio of troll to human students, with many carapacian staff. This year, the year of 2014, brings with it the promise of its first cherub students._

_The first school day of the year was coming to an end, the weather warm, with a gentle breeze with the promise of the upcoming fall. Some students rushed out to catch the buses, while others stayed behind to join up in the extracurricular clubs._

_The drama club, as always, met up in the auditorium. It was old, some of the chairs missing here and there, and the colors were faded from the walls, but for many of the students gathering there, it was home._

_Nepeta Leijon enters the auditorium with her moirail, Equius, by her side. She is wearing his jacket, which is many sizes too large for her. Her hat has an extra pair of cat ears sticking out behind her similarly shaped horns, and her shirt and bag are both decorated with Hello Kitty art. He wears a button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his shoulders, and a pair of long dark colored shorts._ )

==>NEPETA: GET THE NEWS ABOUT THE NEW STUDENTS

NEPETA: :33< s33 equius! i was right  
NEPETA: :33< drama club always starts on the furst day of class  
EQUIUS: D--> My apologies then  
EQUIUS: D--> I merely assumed Ms Paint considerate to allow students a day or two to settle back into their classes  
NEPETA: :33< ummmmm excuse me equius ms paint is mewst considerate   
NEPETA: :33< its not even like shes starting auditions on the furst day back beclaws that would be furry hasty  
NEPETA: :33< were just here to discuss business stuff  
EQUIUS: D--> Right, well  
EQUIUS: D--> Are you absolutely positive that, as an assisting technician, my presence is required today  
NEPETA: :33< no ones purresence is required today goof!  
EQUIUS: D--> Then why are we here  
NEPETA: :33< hmmm i dont know. to socialize with our furiends, maybe??   
NEPETA: :33< really equius! didnt you miss any of them ofur summer break? aradia, purrhaps? or even gamz33? if you two are still -- or even ever were –- furiends?  
EQUIUS: D--> Er well  
( _Feferi crosses across the room to Nepeta and Equius excitedly. She is lavishly dressed, as usual, in neon bright colors._ )  
FEFERI: )(ey! Nepeta, -Equius!  
EQUIUS: D--> Greetings, heiress   
( _Nepeta runs to jump into Feferi’s arms and embrace her. They both laugh, and Feferi puts her down._ )  
NEPETA: :33< fefurry!! how was your summer? i f33l like its b33n furever since we last saw each other :((  
FEFERI: You’re rig)(t! It’s suc)( a s)(ame, but I was just so very BUSY ALL SUMM-ER!! I eel absolutely terribubble aboat it, Nepeta. )(opefully we can fix t)(at asap. I miss )(anging out wit)( you.  
NEPETA: :33< same. we definitely n33d to catch up  
NEPETA: :33< i heard from a little birdy that youre auspistizing vriskers and aradia now  
FEFERI: )(e)(e, yea)(, I am. Vriska was trying to perc)( t)(ings up wit)( Aradia, but t)(ey just ended up fig)(ting some more. Vriska told me t)(at Kanaya wasn’t finterested in somefin as)(en wit)( )(er, so s)(e asked me instead!  
NEPETA: :33< i have to admit… i didnt s33 that one coming!!  
NEPETA: :33< but i am glad someone is finally conciliatory with vriskers again! she s33med really heartbroken when her auspisticism with tavros and kanaya didnt work out   
FEFERI: Yea)(… and I know I’m not as muc)( of a practiced mediator as Kanaya is, but I )(ope I’ll be able to suffice in )(er place!  
NEPETA: :33< fefurry you mediate people all the time!!!  
NEPETA: :33< youre going to make a furry diplomatic and fair auspistice i purromise  
FEFERI: )(e)(e, o)( yea)(! Speaking of t)(at, I’m assuming you’ve )(eard aboat t)(e new students? T)(e C)(-ERUB ON-ES, I mean. T)(eir names are Caliborn and Calliope.  
NEPETA: :33< oh yeah equius told me about them earlier  
EQUIUS: D--> They are generally an e%tremely e%clusive species I thought it abnormal that they would enroll in a public sch001  
FEFERI: W)(ale, w)(atever t)(eir reason for coming to S)(S, I t)(oug)(t we s)(oald invite t)(em to join t)(e drama club. We need eac)( and every member we can manage to obtain. I want to do Mamma Mia! for t)(is year’s musical, but Ms. Paint says t)(e cast may be too large for our small club to perc)(form. 38(  
NEPETA: :33< awwwww i love that mewsical :((  
EQUIUS: D--> That is unfortunate, but maybe we could find another adequate musical One that requires a smaller cast  
FEFERI: )(mmmmmmmmmmmm, MAYB----E!  
FEFERI: But )(aving more club members would also cut down on all t)(e time we spend working! Less time painting t)(e sets, less time cleaning up t)(e stage, so on and so fort)(.  
EQUIUS: D--> That… does sound… favorable, I’ll admit  
FEFERI: And wit)( more students s)(owing an interest in t)(e drama club, maybe we’ll FINALLY conc)(vince Mr. Penny-pinc)(ing Scratc)( to let us renovate t)(e auditorium!  
NEPETA: :33< oh gosh, you think so??  
NEPETA: :33< this place really n33ds a makeover. tavros shouldnt have to take so much benadryl just to tolerate the centuries old dust cloaking the floor…  
FEFERI: -Exactly! T)(e auditorium is a reel )(ealt)( )(azard rig)(t now, and it’s so ugly no one wants to sea our plays anywave.  
( _Nepeta jumps in place, her fists tightened in sudden determination._ )  
NEPETA: :33< we n33d to convince the cherubs to join!!  
FEFERI: S)(-ELL Y-EA)(, W-E DO!  
FEFERI: -Equius, w)(ale you be joining us?  
FEFERI: ( _-Equius pauses to glance around t)(e auditorium. )(e catc)(es Aradia’s gaze, and s)(e waves to )(im. -Equius waves back, t)(oug)( a tad awkwardly._ )  
EQUIUS: D--> Actually, I think I shall stay behind I wish to… socialize with my friends  
FEFERI: Suit yours)(ellf!  
( _Nepeta pulls -Equius down by his sleeve and plants a loud kiss on his cheek._ )  
NEPETA: :33< well be right back  
EQUIUS: D--> Take your time

==>EQUIUS: APPROACH ARADIA

(Aradia is leaning up against the stage, an elbow resting on the dusty stage floor. She has gone back to conversing with a group of friends: trolls Sollux and Karkat, human girl Jade, and Dersite carapace Arquebus “Arms” Rook. Usually everyone but Aradia would be wearing all black, being the techies of the drama club, but they had no need to blend into the backstage area of the theater today. Once Equius began to approach them, Aradia took notice and tapped Sollux on the shoulder. He stopped mid-sentence, and their group all began paying attention to Equius.)

EQUIUS: D--> Good afternoon, Aradia May I inquire as to how you spent your summer vacation  
ARADIA: uh sure  
ARADIA: i spent m0st 0f the summer with my friends  
ARADIA: and with vriska  
EQUIUS: D--> Oh yes, I heard about your auspisticism with her and the heiress  
SOLLUX: and how iin god2 name diid you hear about that  
EQUIUS: D--> The heiress herself informed me of it earlier  
ARADIA: well its n0t like it was a huge secret 0r anything  
KARKAT: IF IT WASN’T A SECRET, WHY IS THIS *MY* FIRST FUCKING TIME HEARING ANY OF THIS SHIT? FEFERI IS AUSPISTIZING YOU TWO NOW? CALL ME A NOOKSLURPING MORON, BUT I HADN’T A GODDAMN CLUE YOUR RIVALRY WITH VRISKA WAS THAT SERIOUS.  
JADE: really? it happened like five months ago karkat  
ARADIA: i th0ught s0llux w0uld have t0ld y0u  
KARKAT: YOU’D THINK THAT’D BE THE SORT OF SHIT HE’D TELL ME, WOULDN’T YOU? AND YET, LO AND FUCKING BEHOLD, I STAND HERE, UNINFORMED OF THIS REVELATION LIKE A GODDAMN FRIENDLESS TOOL.  
SOLLUX: kk cmon 2eriiou2ly when have you ever known me for a go22iip  
SOLLUX: anyway  
SOLLUX: a2 head techiie ii have far more iimportant 2hiit two dii2cu2 wiith you guy2  
ARMS: i heard we got new sick gear  
SOLLUX: yeah we diid  
JADE: yaaaaaaaay :) :) :)  
SOLLUX: between our profiit from the mu2iical la2t year and all the fund raii2iing we diid ii wa2 able two buy u2 2ome better walkiie talkiie2  
SOLLUX: hopefully the2e one2 wiill actually work  
JADE: hey!  
JADE: dont forget that i managed to fix most of them with a little duct tape and new antennae   
SOLLUX: ok true but they were 2tiill ab2olute 2hiit four out of the fiive tiime2 you werent iimediiately avaiilable two giive them a la2t 2econd touch up  
JADE: yeah they just really didnt want to work :(  
KARKAT: WELL DON’T KEEP US WAITING, SHITLORD. SHOW US THE NEW EQUIPMENT!  
SOLLUX: hahaha ha no  
SOLLUX: ii dont want two 2ay ii dont tru2t you guy2 wiith them but fuck  
SOLLUX: ii really dont tru2t you guy2 wiith them  
KARKAT: WELL, FUCK. YOU OVERHEAT ONE STAGE LIGHT AND SUDDENLY YOU CAN’T BE TRUSTED WITH SHIT.  
SOLLUX: kk that 2tage liight and fiixture co2t a thou2and buck2!  
KARKAT: AND I WASHED SO MANY FUCKING CARS REPAYING THE SCHOOL BACK! MY DEBT IS ENTIRELY WIPED THE FUCK CLEAN. WHY CAN’T YOU MOVE ON LIKE ANY MATURE BULGEFONDLER WOULD?   
SOLLUX: iit 2tiill doe2nt mean ii want iit two happen agaiin  
KARKAT: WAIT, DO YOU THINK I DIDN’T LEARN MY LESSON THE FIRST FUCKING TIME? NEED I REMIND YOU, MY FINGERS WERE SO DRY FOR DAYS THAT THEY ACTUALLY *BLED*.  
JADE: i think you should give karkat another chance  
SOLLUX: whoa, 2eriiou2ly?  
JADE: yeah seriously! that happened back in freshman year remember???  
JADE: i know that handling technology doesnt come as naturally to him as it might to you or me but its still something hes passionate about  
JADE: why else would he not have missed a single play?  
JADE: this is our last year at this school and this club and even though its really sad to think about right now :( :(  
JADE: we still have to acknowledge it!  
JADE: karkats never going to learn how to do any of this stuff if you just keep coddling him forever  
JADE: besides, holding a grudge for four whole years is really dumb  
KARKAT: AGREED, JADE. SOLLUX IS REALLY, REALLY FUCKING DUMB.  
EQUIUS: D--> I have to admit that Jade’s arguments were, for the most part, entirely sound in their logic  
ARMS: i agree with jade too now let us see the goods  
JADE: yesss! show us the walkie talkies!!  
SOLLUX: je2u2 fuck fiine you iimpatiient wriiggler2  
SOLLUX: ii have the box outback cmon  
( _Sollux beckons the others forward with a waving motion. He pauses to kiss Aradia swiftly, and then heads towards the door on the far back left wall of the auditorium._ )

( _Aradia stays behind, still leaning against the stage. She pauses and glances around to the other members of the drama club, wondering which one of them she wants to approach._ )

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on this with who you want Aradia to go chat with next, and the subject of conversation. The list of available people she can go chat with are:
> 
> Ms. Paint: DRAMA TEACHER.  
> Dave Strider: ACTOR.  
> Rose Lalonde: ACTRESS.  
> Tavros Nitram: ACTOR/BEST FRIEND  
> Terezi Pyrope: ACTRESS.  
> Vriska Serket: ACTRESS/FELLOW AUSPISTIZEE  
> Gamzee Makara: ACTOR.  
> Eridan Ampora: ACTOR.  
> Weaver Vine: ACTOR.  
> Paloma Mochila: ACTRESS.  
> John Egbert: PIANIST.  
> Kanaya Maryam: COSTUME DESIGNER.


End file.
